


Creature Of The Night

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Drunk alleyway sex, F/F, Fingering, Murder, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: Sharon's a vampire looking for someone to feed off, when a pretty Russian girl (who also happens to be drunk and blonde, Sharon's favourite type) asks her for a lighter. Antics ensue.[This can be read as a prequel to Bad Blood, before Sharon meets Alaska, but it works as a standalone too.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So a few people ended up liking my fic Bad Blood, so I decided to make a little spinoff thing based on my original idea for that. You can read this without reading my other fic, but if you liked this, you'll like Bad Blood, so like check it out if you want to. Thank you to everyone who enjoys my shameless, filthy smut stories, Merry Christmas, goodnight.

The night was still and cold, the only sound being chatter outside the nearby nightclub. Sharon put out her cigarette with the heel of her shoe and leaned against the brick wall, scanning the crowd for victims from her hidden alleyway viewpoint. It was 3 in the morning, so she knew quite a few people would start to leave, trickling out drunkenly and into taxis or hopefully walking home. 

She lit another cigarette with a sigh and watched her potential meals leave. Sharon hadn't fed in over a week. One of her other kills had been discovered, dropped next to a dumpster carelessly. She knew she should have been more discreet, but at the time she hadn't really cared. The city had been on high alert since then, so she decided to stay low until the hype died down. Of course, everyone forgot within 3-5 business days and she could go right back to what she was best at. Of course, if suspicions got too high she could skip town, but that wasn't ideal.

"Excuse me? Do you have a light?"  
A voice with a thick Russian accent interrupted her train of thought and she turned quickly, coming face to face with a blonde girl. She was pretty, Sharon noted. Nice body that you could see through her tight red dress. The girl was drunk, that was obvious from the awkward way she almost tripped as she spoke. Sharon grinned.  
"Yeah, sure," she replied, handing her white lighter to the girl. "You heading back from the club?"  
The girl nodded. "Figured I'd call it a night."  
She lit her cigarette, inhaling deeply and closing her eyes. She tilted her head back to blow out the smoke and Sharon couldn't help but stare at the smoothness of her pale neck. This was going to be great. 

"Supposed to be bad luck." The girl chastised jokingly, handing Sharon back the lighter.  
"What, the white lighter?" She huffed a laugh. Katya blinked at her, amused.  
"Don't think so. I don't believe in that stuff," Sharon shrugged, putting the lighter back in her bra. "Name's Sharon. You are?"  
"Katya." The blonde smiled, leaning against the wall beside her.  
"Well, nice to meet you, Katya. I must admire your confidence to approach a stranger in an alley at this time of night." 

"I just really needed a lighter." Katya laughed.  
Sharon took a few drags of her cigarette before speaking again.  
"What's that accent? Russian?"  
"Yes. Well spotted, most people say German." Katya laughed. Sharon smiled back. The predator tricking its prey into trust.  
"I like it. It's hot."  
She wasn't lying. Katya's voice did have an air of sexiness to it, the harsh yet soft sound endearing to her.  
Katya blushed, looking down to avoid her gaze.  
"How'd you know I wouldn't hurt ya?" Sharon asked, tilting her head questioningly. Katya flicked her eyes up to meet hers.

"I didn't... I guess. I've had too many drinks to have a moral compass."  
Sharon put her hand on the girl's fishnet-clad thigh, rubbing her warm skin with the pad of her thumb. Katya shivered noticeably. Sharon could hear her thoughts echoing through her mind. Arousal, attraction and of course that all important tinge of fear. 

"Decided to take a chance? Or just a masochist?" She whispered, licking her bottom lip slightly.  
"Little bit of both." Katya breathed, leaning in closer. Sharon followed suit, tilting Katya's chin up with her hand and pressing a kiss to her red lips. They were soft and warm, gentle when Sharon was rough. She put her hand on the small of her back, dragging her in closer. Sharon pulled away, looking at her closely.  
"So soft," she mumbled, her lips trailing down her cheek, her jaw, her throat. "Pretty little thing." 

Sharon dragged her fingertips up her inner thigh, rubbing her over her panties. Katya let out a surprised gasp, falling into Sharon's grip. She wanted to bite down. She imagined it in vivid detail. 

First, blood would spurt out like a water balloon getting burst with a needle. She'd scream, Sharon would have to cover her mouth. Poor Katya would beg and sob, all the while Sharon sucking the sweet blood from the fresh wound until she stilled underneath her. Sharon knew she couldn't wait much longer but it was always more fun to play with them first. 

She slipped a finger inside her and pumped it in and out a few times lazily. Katya moaned quietly, her breathing becoming ragged.  
"Please." Katya whimpered, biting her lip to hold in a groan.  
"Please what? 'Please may I come, Sharon?' 'Please keep going, Sharon?'" She grinned devilishly, rubbing her clit quicker and quicker as she spoke. Katya whined out loud as Sharon's hand gripped her throat. 

"Well? Spit it out." Sharon hissed, pressing her face up against the blonde's.  
"P-please... please keep going, Sharon. Feels s-so good. Oh!"  
She was getting closer, feeling he stomach twisting and turning with pleasure.  
"You gonna come?" Sharon asked through her teeth. She couldn't handle the excitement anymore, just wanted to taste her already. Katya nodded. 

Sharon pulled her hand away from her throat and replaced it with her lips, waiting for her to climax.  
"I-I'm gonna... oh, fuck. Sha-"  
She sank her teeth down, cutting of Katya's speech. It felt just like she'd imagined. The build-up was 100% worth it. Katya started to panic, but her mouth was already covered. 

Sharon didn't stop rubbing her, letting her ride out her orgasm through the agony. Her eyes rolled back into her head, overwhelmed. Sharon sucked up the blood, lapping it up with her tongue. She could hear Katya pleading, even through her hand. She wanted nothing more than to uncover it, hear her begging helplessly until she was gone. 

But she couldn't, so Sharon settled for draining the life out of her instead. Katya trembled underneath her, hands flailing out to push her away but failing. She would die in the next minute or so. Sharon let go of her, letting her slide down the wall and into a slumped sitting position.  
"Silly little mortal," she mocked, squatting on her lap and licking a stripe up her bloody chest. Katya twitched. "You shouldn't take such risks. But you knew that, didn't you?" 

She trailed a finger down her cheek, baring her teeth slightly. Katya's head started to loll to the side as her energy left her along with the life in her eyes.  
"Such a pretty thing. It's almost a pity. I'm sure the world will miss a drunk, blonde slut." Sharon spat at her, standing up. She wiped the blood from her face and lit another cigarette.  
"Rest In Peace, or whatever." She shrugged, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips as she exhaled.

Sharon turned and left the alley. Someone would find her the next morning, but she didn't care. Feeding was always better when you held back for a few days, anyway. Sharon walked down the empty street, the sound of her platform heels accompanying her.


End file.
